


Imprevisto

by r0bots



Series: Júlia [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É a primeira apresentação de Júlia na escola. David e Thiago não poderiam estar mais orgulhosos e babões da filha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprevisto

**Author's Note:**

> fic dedicada ao povo do twitter que fica me fazendo sofrer com daviago. u kno who you are and i love you all

         

         

         Era a terceira vez que Thiago colocava a filha sentada ali. Se ela saísse mais uma vez. . .

_Dai-me forças, Deus._

         — Julinha, fica quietinha pro papai ajeitar o cabelo, tá?

         Ajoelhou-se atrás da cadeirinha amarela da mini penteadeira, um pente em riste numa mão, elásticos coloridos de cabelo na outra. Era a quarta vez que repetia a mesma frase, a voz cada vez mais cansada e irritadiça. Temia perder as estribeiras.

         Júlia, por sua vez, parecia estranhamente calma de semblante, embora seus pés balançando indicassem o contrário. Brincava com uns itens da penteadeira, com ares de distração. Thiago tinha lá suas suspeitas do que poderia tê-la deixado elétrica assim, todas elas envolvendo seu queridíssimo esposo, que o que tinha de humor e boas intenções, também tinha ideias de jerico.

         — PAPAI!!!!!!

         E pensando nele. . .

         Mal David havia entrado no quarto e lá se ia Júlia pulando em seus braços. Quarta vez.

         Thiago fez menção de jogar o pente longe.

         — Demora tanto assim pra passar uma roupa? — quis saber.

         David deu um beijo estalado na testa da filha. — Você sabe como é difícil passar aquela fantasia de abelha — defendeu-se.

         — Papai, papai, eu sou uma abelha! Zzzzzzz!

         David olhou pra ela fingindo olhar de surpresa, como se só agora a tivesse notado ali. — E eu posso saber porque a abelhinha tá com o cabelo todo bagunçado? — inquiriu, a voz teatralmente grossa que Júlia tanto achava graça. — Sério, ô, deixa o papai carrancudo arrumar seu cabelo. Vai lá.

         —  _Tá boooooom_  — ela concordou, visivelmente contrariada.

         David a pôs no chão com uma onomatopeia de avião em pouso e Thiago quase sorriu, mas seu olhar pousou no relógio de pulso bem à tempo.

         — Jesus! Já são quase quatro e vinte e a apresentação é às seis. Bora, bora, bora, Júlia, senta aqui!

         Júlia se sentou e Thiago começou a repartir a selva de cabelos cacheados ao meio, tarefa já árdua o bastante sem Julinha se remexendo feito boneco de posto. —  _David_  — lançou um olhar de súplica ao esposo.

         — Relaxa — David sorriu para ele e se sentou na frente de Júlia, segurando as mãos dela sobre as perninhas inquietas. — Filha, bora ficar quietinha, tá? Senão fica difícil pro papai carrancudo pentear seu cabelo.

         — Eu quero brincar — ela disse em tom de voz manhoso. Só falava assim com David.

         — Quer jogar no  _tablet_? Ou ver aquele desenho da doutora que você gosta?

         — Eu quero brincar com você.

         — Filha, a gente não pode brincar agora senão a gente vai se atrasar.

         Júlia estalou a língua e virou a cara.

         David olhou para Thiago com cara de perdido.

         “Distrai ela pra ela continuar quieta” Thiago movimentou a boca com as palavras sem emitir som. Embora carrancuda, Júlia estava relativamente quieta agora e ele podia fazer seu trabalho em paz. “Se vira”.

         David fazia menção de dizer algo quando Júlia se virou para ele, de repente, fazendo Thiago perder a divisão do cabelo. Ela segurava seu mini kit de maquiagem, especial para crianças.

         — Papai, vamos brincar de salão? Eu sou a moça do salão e passo maquiagem em você, tá?

         Thiago riu baixinho, sem tirar os olhos dos cabelos. David olhou para Júlia e seus olhinhos brilhantes cheios de expectativa. Disse que sim; como não poderia? Thiago vivia dizendo que David tinha de aprender a dizer não para a filha, mas aquela era uma ocasião excepcionalmente especial. Júlia se distraiu pintando o rosto de David com todas as cores de sua paleta, e Thiago enfim conseguiu fazer duas maria-chiquinhas decentes.

         — Pronto — Thiago suspirou aliviado quando terminou. — Tá linda! — Inclinou-se e beijou o rosto maquiado da filha.

         — E eu? — David perguntou, a voz teatral de ultraje.

         Thiago virou-se para ele e riu alto, Júlia juntando-se ao coro. — Tá lindo também!

         David mostrou-lhe a língua e os dois se inclinaram para um selinho rápido. Ainda tinham tempo de sobra para chegarem à escola, mas Thiago gostava de chegar nos lugares com antecedência.  _“A gente sempre tem que pensar nos imprevistos”_ , costumava dizer. E falando em imprevistos. . .

         — Amor? — disse David.

         — Oi — disse Thiago.

         Estavam parados na soleira da porta, Thiago ajoelhado em frente à Júlia, afivelando seus sapatinhos pretos. David estava de pé, o rosto devidamente lavado da maquiagem, segurando a fantasia de abelha numa mão, e um bilhete em outra. Algo em seu silêncio desconfortável fez Thiago erguer os olhos, desconfiado.

         —  _Que foi_ , David?

         — Eu acho que eu vi o horário errado.

         — Como assim? — Thiago já se punha de pé, os olhos escuros muito sérios.

         — O horário da apresentação da turma da Júlia é às cinco e meia e não é às seis.

         Thiago olhou em seu relógio de pulso. Cinco e vinte.

         — Pro carro. Agora. — Pegou Júlia no colo, trancou a porta. Correram.

         David pedia desculpas e mais desculpas, mas Thiago sequer abriu a boca, temendo soltar algum palavrão na frente da filha. Assim que as portas se fecharam, Thiago dirigiu o mais rápido que pode nos limites aceitáveis de velocidade. A escola não era tão longe assim. Talvez conseguissem.

         David continuava a pedir desculpas. Júlia começou a cantarolar a música da abelha que dançaria na apresentação.

         Thiago não ousou olhar no relógio, com medo de surtar e ver que não conseguiriam. Aquela era a primeira apresentação da filha na escola. Não podiam perder. Tinham de conseguir.

          

          

          Não conseguiram.

          

         — Desculpem, mas a turma de Júlia acabou de se apresentar — a professora disse.

         — Não podem repetir a apresentação, não? — David tentou.

         — Sinto muito. Daqui há vinte minutos a turma do maternal dois vai entrar. Sinto muito.

         David continuou tentando, mas o tom de voz da professora não dava brecha pra esperanças.

         — Papai, quando eu vou dançar? — Júlia puxou a barra da camisa de Thiago, os olhinhos marejados e confusos, que não entendiam o porquê de seus amiguinhos e amiguinhas estarem deixando o palco sem ela no meio deles.

         Thiago olhou para ela e não soube o que dizer. David pegou Júlia no colo a tempo, e ela desabou em lágrimas no ombro dele, repetindo de novo e de novo que queria dançar também. Não se sabia qual dos dois pais parecia mais devastado.

         — É tudo culpa minha, me desculpa mesmo — David apoiou o peso de Júlia num braço só, de modo que ficasse com um braço livre para afagar o ombro de Thiago.

         — É culpa sua mesmo, mas chorar agora não adianta — Thiago disse, e David viu que ele começava a chorar. — Vamo pra casa. A gente passa num McDonald’s no caminho pra deixar ela feliz.

         Thiago já começava a andar quando David o deteve pela mão.

         — Pera. Tive uma ideia.

         Thiago olhou para ele, seus olhos ainda úmidos de lágrimas agora parecendo preocupados. — Tenho até medo.

         — Vai colocar a roupa de abelha na Julinha — David passou a menina para o colo do outro pai.

         — Papai, eu vou dançar agora? — perguntou Júlia, a voz embargada.

         David limpou as lágrimas dela.

         — Daqui a pouco, filha. Daqui a pouco.

         — David, o que cê vai fazer? — a voz de Thiago era séria. — A professora falou que não vai ter outra apresentação.

         — Deixa comigo — David deu um selinho em Thiago antes de se afastar, sorrindo.

         Não que isso tenha tranquilizado Thiago de alguma forma. Mas no fim das contas, levou Júlia até o vestiário, vestiu-lhe a fantasia, e rezou para que David não fizesse nenhuma merda muito grande.

          

          

 

         — PAPAI!!!!! — Júlia pulou nos braços de David quando o viu se aproximar, quase derrubando as anteninhas de abelha da cabeça.

         — Que abelha mais linda, meu Deus! — David a rodopiou no ar e Thiago ficou observando, visivelmente ciumento.

         — Não sei porque esse grude todo é só contigo.

         David colocou Júlia no chão e deu de ombros. — Porque eu sou o pai legal e você é o pai carrancudo.

         Thiago abriu a boca pra protestar mas David o cortou: — Ó, prepara a câmera pra tirar fotos, tá? E filma um pouco com meu celular também que quero botar no instagram — e entregou-lhe o celular.

         — Vamos dançar, abelhinha? — David estendeu a mão para a filha.

         — VAMOS!!!

         Os dois se afastaram de mãos dadas, Júlia saltitando feito pipoca, chamando a atenção de alguns amiguinhos de classe que já haviam se apresentado. Thiago não soube bem o que sentir quando viu que os dois rumavam para o palco. Nenhum dos presentes parecia entender muita coisa também, e quando viu que a professora o olhava inquisitiva, desviou o olhar rapidamente, como se também tivesse culpa no cartório.

         Do palco, David deu sinal com a mão para o jovem que comandava o som da festa. E um segundo depois, a maldita música de abelha encheu o ar. A música que Thiago vinha escutando à semanas a fio, pois Júlia ensaiava os passos com David sempre que se lembrava. E agora lá estavam eles, Júlia e David, dançando lado a lado. Para uma plateia.

         Thiago se lembra de ter ligado o celular e tirado dezenas de fotos, e também de ter gravado o tal vídeo que David pedira. Em algum momento, Júlia gritou o nome de alguns amiguinhos que a observavam de perto do palco, e eles subiram. Logo, a maioria da turma de Júlia estava no palco com eles, e a plateia batia palmas e ria. Ria de David, Thiago suspeitava, o rosto queimando de vergonha alheia. Mas acabou rindo também. Como não rir? Seu esposo era um dançarino patético.

         Quando a apresentação terminou, todos aplaudiram de pé e ovacionaram; alguns até pedindo  _bis_. Mas a professora se adiantou em subir no palco com um microfone, lançando um olhar fulminante à David antes de pedir com gentileza que as crianças se retirassem do palco para a próxima apresentação.

         — Papai, você me viu dançar? Você viu?

         A primeira coisa Júlia que fez ao descer do palco foi correr ao encontro de Thiago, que a recebeu de braços abertos, um tanto quanto surpreso.

         — Vi sim! Tirei muitas fotos! — Thiago lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e ela pulou de seu colo pra ir atrás de uma amiguinha que passara. As duas engajaram numa brincadeira instantânea, e logo corriam e gritavam pelo salão.

         — E aí, como eu fui? — David perguntou, abrindo os braços e olhando pra cima como se esperasse uma análise.

         — Como cê fez a professora mudar de ideia? — Thiago foi direto ao assunto.

         — Não fiz. Paguei cinquenta paus pro cara do som tocar a música — David desfez a pose, sorrindo convencido.

         — Você — Thiago botou um dedo no nariz dele — não presta. — Abaixou o dedo e riu.

         David o puxou pra um abraço.

         — Ela foi linda né?

         — Foi — Thiago disse, o rosto no ombro dele.

         — Você ainda não me disse como eu fui.

         — Você foi ridículo.

         — Ai. . . — David pôs a mão no coração, fingindo tristeza. Thiago ergueu os olhos para ele, rindo muito. — Assim você fere meus sentimentos.

         — Você sabe que eu não minto — Thiago disse.

         — Você sabe que eu te amo — David disse.

         O riso de Thiago deu lugar a um sorriso terno. Não disse que o amava de volta porque David sabia. E também porque ainda estava parcialmente irritado com a confusão de horários, mesmo tudo dando certo no final.

         — Ei, filmou o vídeo pro meu instagram que eu pedi? — David se lembrou.

         — A-rrã — Thiago lhe entregou o celular. — E falando em  _instagram_ , quero botar uma foto no meu também.

         Thiago levantou seu celular e David se achegou a ele, de modo que os dois entrassem no campo de alcance da câmera. Tirou a foto.

         David ficou lendo o que Thiago digitava na legenda.

         — Cadê o “hashtag te amo meu amor” aí?

         Thiago se esquivou do olhar de David e escreveu algo antes de postar a foto de vez.

         — Pronto — disse ele, bloqueando a tela do celular e puxando David para um beijo. — Agora vou lá ver onde tá a nossa pilha 220v antes que a professora dela expulse a gente pela bagunça.

         — Vai lá.

         Quando Thiago se afastou, David pegou o celular para ver as fotos e os vídeos. Clicou na notificação do instagram. Thiago havia o marcado em algo.

         Achou que fosse explodir de felicidade ao ler a legenda piegas da foto dos dois:

_“Primeira apresentação de #Júlia na escola . É muito orgulho pra poucos pais ... #filhamaislinda #esposomaislindo #famíliamaislinda”_

         E erguendo os olhos, viu Thiago correndo ao longe, tentando segurar a filha que corria feito foguete. Pegou-se rindo sozinho.

         Se não era o cara mais sortudo do mundo, David não sabia de nada da vida.

         

         


End file.
